yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Stephen Strange/A fine handy work/Knowing a good doctor when seeing one
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Stephen Strange in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. At a hospital, someone was washing his hand. Drying them with a tissue. Putting on a surgery suit, putting on his mask, putting on his rubber gloves, then facing a mirror with half raised back faced hand. showing a syringe been filled with a liquid. and a hand that is doing things with the body. and someone foot tapping and a little dancing body as he performs surgery, and some doctor outside writing and looking at them from the glass window. Dr. Stephen Strange: Challenge round, Billy. With that, Billy started playing the other song. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh, come on, Billy. You’ve got to be messing with me. Dr. Billy: (chuckles) No, Doctor. Dr. Stephen Strange: Feels So Good, Chuck Mangione, 1977. Seriously, Billy, you said this one would be hard. Dr. Billy: Hah! It’s 1978. Dr. Stephen Strange: No, Billy, while Feels So Good may have charted in 1978, the album was released in December, 1977. Dr. Billy: No, no. Wikipedia says the... Dr. Stephen Strange: Check again. Dr. Billy: When did you...? The Doctor: Where do you store all this useless information? Dr. Stephen Strange: Useless? The man charted a top ten hit with a Flugelhorn. Status, Billy? Dr. Billy: 1977. The Doctor: Oh! Please. I hate you. Dr. Stephen Strange: Woah! "Feels so good", doesn’t it? Soon, someone's looking through the door’s glass. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh, I... The Doctor: I’ve got this, Stephen. You’ve done your bit. Go ahead, we’ll close up. Dr. Stephen Strange: What is that? Christine Palmer: GSW. Dr. Stephen Strange: It’s amazing you kept him alive. Apneic, further brain stem testing after reflex test… I think I found the problem, Dr. Palmer. You left a bullet in his head. Christine Palmer: Thanks. It’s impinging on the medulla. I needed a specialist to diagnose brain death. Something about that doesn’t feel right to me. Dr. Stephen Strange: We have to run. Christine Palmer: Dr. West! What are you doing? Hey! Dr. West: Organ harvesting. He’s a donor. Christine Palmer: Slow down. I did not agree to that. Dr. West: I don’t need you to. We’ve already called brain death. Dr. Stephen Strange: Prematurely. We need to get him prepped for a suboccipital craniotomy. Dr. West: I’m not going to let you operate on a dead man. Dr. Stephen Strange: What do you see? Dr. West: A bullet? Dr. Stephen Strange: A perfect bullet. It’s been hardened. You harden a bullet by alloying lead with antimony. A toxic metal. And as it leaks directly into the cerebral spinal fluid. Dr. West: Rapid-onset central nervous system shutdown. Christine Palmer: We need to go. Dr. Stephen Strange: The patient’s not dead, but he’s dying. Do you still want to harvest his organs? Dr. West: I’ll assist you. Dr. Stephen Strange: No! Dr. Palmer will assist me. Just as Dr. Strange got started on the operation, Christine was well ready to assist. Christine Palmer: Thank you. Image status, STAT. Dr. Stephen Strange: We do not have time for that. Christine Palmer: You can’t do it freehand. Dr. Stephen Strange: I can and I will. Dr. West: This isn’t the time for showing off, Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: How about 10 minutes ago, when you called the wrong time of death? Cranial nerves intact. (hearing the watch) Dr. West, cover your watch. Just as he did, Stephen Strange's operation was a miracle success. Afer that, he and Chrstine had a quick talk. Christine Palmer: You know, you didn’t have to humiliate him in front of everyone. Dr. Stephen Strange: I didn’t have to save his patient either. But, you know, sometimes I just can’t help myself. Christine Palmer: Nick is a great doctor. Dr. Stephen Strange: You came to me. Christine Palmer: Yeah, well, I needed a second opinion. Dr. Stephen Strange: You had a second opinion. What you needed was a competent one. Christine Palmer: Well, all the more reason why you should be my neurosurgeon on call. You could make such a difference. Dr. Stephen Strange: I can’t work in your butcher shop. Christine Palmer: Hey! Look, he... Dr. Stephen Strange: Look, I’m fusing transected spinal cords. I'm stimulating neurogenesis in the central nervous system. The work I'm doing is gonna save thousands for years to come. In ER, you get to save one drunk idiot with a gun. Christine Palmer: Yeah, you’re right. In the ER, you’re only saving lives. There’s no fame, there’s no CNN interviews... Well, I guess I’ll have to stick with Nick. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh, wait a minute. You’re not... You guys aren’t... Christine Palmer: What? Sleeping together. Dr. Stephen Strange: Sorry, I thought that was implicit in my disgust. Explicit, actually. Christine Palmer: And no, I have a very strict rule against dating colleagues. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh really? Christine Palmer: I call it the Strange policy. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh, good! I’m glad something is named after me. You know, I invented a laminectomy procedure, and yet, somehow, no one seems to want to call it the Strange technique. Christine Palmer: We invented that technique. Dr. Stephen Strange: You know, I gotta say, I’m very flattered by your policy. Look, I’m talking tonight at a Neurological Society dinner. Come with me. Christine Palmer: Another speaking engagement? So romantic. Dr. Stephen Strange: You used to love going to those things with me. We had fun together. Christine Palmer: No. You had fun. They weren’t about us, they were about you. Dr. Stephen Strange: Not only about me. Christine Palmer: Stephen, everything is about you. Dr. Stephen Strange: Maybe we can hyphenate. Strange-Palmer technique. Christine Palmer: Palmer-Strange. Just as Stephen Strange got a break, he ran into Mickey and his friends. Mickey Mouse: Excuse us, I hope we're not a bother to you. Dr. Stephen Strange: It's not a bother at all, who are you? Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. Sora: I'm Sora. Donald Duck: Donald Duck. Goofy: Name's Goofy. Mickey Mouse: And these are José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, Max, Mona, Pete, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Webby, Bubba, Tootsie, Bowser, Pluto, Fif, Pluto Junior, Salty, Figaro, Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Jiminy Cricket, Gyro Gearloose, and Xandra. Dr. Stephen Strange: Please to meet you, I'm Dr. Stephen Strange. Mickey Mouse: What a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Strange. And so, they all got very well aquanted with a fine doctor for knowing it when they see it. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225